


Dirrty Talk

by TheMetaphysical



Series: 7Prompt Generator Series [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, dirty - Freeform, hes just bad at communication and bambam cant listen, i can't believe i wrote boy pussy, jb is a little bit of a meanie, not really tho, sadist jb, soft yet slutty bambam, some of this is so ridiculous, xtina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Bambam can't stop with the dirty talk, and JB's at his wits end.





	Dirrty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to listen to dirrty by xtina while reading this lol

“Hyung!  _ Ah _ -right there! Right there!”

JB grit his teeth. “Goddamnit, Bambam, shut up,” JB whined his hips slower, coming to a stop. “Do you want the whole world to hear you?”

Bambam bit his lip, staring at JB's penis that had now left him. “Doesn't matter.”

JB rolled his eyes, knowing his words wouldn’t reach him now. JB moved his hands from around Bambam’s throat to cover his mouth. JB had teeth marks on his hand for weeks now, created in an effort to shut Bambam up. But people were starting to notice and he couldn't keep blaming them on the cats.

Bambam was a different person when they had sex; an animal almost. JB was shocked at his true nature the first time they had sex. He thought it would be pure and loving but Bambam was crazy. Choking, spitting, biting, spanking, slapping, he loved it all. The boy he had babied all these years was actually a sex-crazed maniac.

Ever since Bambam had confessed his undying love for JB, a month ago, the two had been going out. And they had an amazing sex life. Bambam was insatiable and JB was eager to please. The only problem was how loud Bambam was, and how... _ dirty  _ everything he said was. During sex was one thing, but in the middle of a radio interview Bambam had whispered how much he wanted JB to cum on his face, and in the middle of an award show he had said how wet his boy pussy was for him. But when Bambam had grabbed JB’s dick under the table during a live show was when JB realized this was posing a problem.

After busy schedules, they were all on break, and since they were dating, you would assume they would spend a lot of that time together, right? Wrong. JB had spent all night thinking of how he could teach Bambam’s little selfish dirty ass to control himself. From torching his clothes to ratting him out to his mom, and just plainly yelling at him, but none of these seemed right. Finally, when the sun had risen, did JB find his answer.

Bambam slept with JB, of course, even while JB was plotting against him. But Bambam’s morning wasn’t about to be as merry as he expected. He woke up naturally, face puffy from being pressed in JB’s chest the whole night, and hair a tumbleweed. “Hi~,” he said.

JB smiled and Bambam kissed his mouth lightly. 

JB reciprocated.

Bambam rested his head back onto JB’s chest, lightly rubbing his hand over his torso, and JB knew where he was trying to go with this. He had just woken up and already he was dying for it.

Bambam slid his hand down lower to stroke JB over his boxers. Still doing this, he looked up at JB, grinning in delight, and leaned back up to kiss him harder.

JB kissed him once, then pulled back.

Bambam leaned forward again, more careful not to miss, but JB pulled back again.

“Hey~,” he whined.

JB didn’t really give much of a reaction. He just removed Bambam’s hand from his dick and trotted off to the bathroom. JB was withholding sex.

Bambam sat in bed quite confused, waking up a little more, then going into the bathroom to confront JB. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and watched as JB brushed his teeth. When JB was done, Bambam tried to initiate again, JB let Bambam kiss him, fooling Bambam into thinking things could get hotter, but right when Bambam went for the goods, did JB stop him and pull his hands away.

JB held Bambam’s hands out on either side of him and kissed him sweetly for a moment, then went about getting dressed. 

Bambam laid on the bed and watched him petulantly, and a little bit angrily. “You’re not hard? You’re usually hard in the morning.”

And so it began, and as much as JB wanted to cringe at that statement voiced so early in the morning, he kept his cool, not responding to it. “C’mon, get dressed, I planned a lot for us to do today.”

They hung out at the park, rode bikes and ate ice cream, and fed ducks. It was romantic and cute mostly, and that was what JB had wanted. They were all sex all the time. JB just wanted a bit of a break, but this was Bambam, so something obnoxiously sexual had been voiced: “What do you think sex on a bike is like?” or “Would you eat ice cream off my body?” 

At the movies, JB had purposely seated them in the front row when Bambam argued for the back. If Bambam got his way, the night would have ended with them getting kicked out and arrested. And as much as JB would have liked to make out with Bambam in a movie theater, he knew it wouldn't stop there. Bambam was persistent all the time and JB really needed relief from all the sexual overture in their relationship.

Eventually, Bambam got over sitting in the front and ended up enjoying the movie, sex-comment-free. But maybe that was because Bambam fell asleep. JB got excited. Was his plan working?

Back at home, JB realized he spoke too soon. Bambam was subdued by the movie for a while, but soon was quickly trying to undress JB.

“Bambam,” JB spoke gently, shifting away. “Not tonight.”

“Why not?” He pouted.

“I just don’t want to.”

Bambam threw himself back onto the couch dramatically, crossing his arms. “You know I always want it...and I thought you did too.” He pouted, mumbling the last part.

JB looked at him for a moment, the last step of his plan sparking in his mind. “Listen, today is the first day of our two-week break, go see your family. I know my mom was almost in tears the other day about how much she wanted to see me. Your mom probably feels the same way.” JB was killing two birds with one stone. His mom really had called him acting like that, and he missed her too. It wouldn't be unusual for him to invite Bambam to his house, but with his plan in effect that was a no go. 

Bambam eyed him suspiciously, concerned. He was never really the type for separation. For him, absence didn’t make the heart grow fonder, it just made it break with loneliness. He was worried what this suggestion meant paired with JB's abstinent behavior today. Was everything okay? Should he be worried?

JB could see the distraught look in Bambam's face, but if he exposed himself now, his plan would fail. He needed to be strong, his plan had to work.

As the days at his mother's house grew long, JB was worried if he was pushing it with Bambam. Bambam texted back at the speed of light normally, but now it was hours or days later.

Two days before everyone was scheduled to return to the dorms and start work again did JB suggest Bambam come back. When JB texted  _ come back tonight, I miss you :),  _ he was greeted with a cold  _ Why? _

JB frowned. He explained it was because he missed Bambam and wanted to see him, but Bambam accused JB of wanting to get rid of him and bossing him around. The last accusation held some truth in it, which stung JB to admit, but JB promised he would explain everything once Bambam returned.

Bambam did not say whether or not he was coming back, but 7 hours later, JB was glad to hear the door unlock and see Bambam emerge from the other side.

He hugged and kissed him and Bambam tentatively reciprocated.

They did all the things they normally did, but without any innuendos or much touching really. They watched TV or played with Bambam’s cats, but something was wrong. JB had already come to expect to hear Bambam's crude declarations and questions and found it almost weird for Bambam to act ‘normal’.

It was only when they were getting ready for bed did Bambam become hesitant. Bambam typically snuggled as close as possible to JB, but tonight, JB had to pull Bambam on top of him in order to lay comfortably. JB held his face and kissed him. “What’s wrong? You’re usually so clingy.”

Bambam whispered almost inaudibly. “Hyung, did you want to break up with me?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Then why were you pushing me away?”

Is that why he was acting so distant? “I just...don't want it to only be sex all the time. Sometimes I wanna spend time with you without having sex.

“We do.”

“We really don’t.”

Bambam looked at him, not understanding. “It’s the first thing we do when we wake up, the last thing we do before bed, we fit in quickies in the middle of the day, and you talk about it all day long...it’s all we do.”

Bambam stretched his arms out on JB’s chest. “That’s just because I love your cock~<3.”

Something that would make any other guy happy didn’t even faze JB. He sighed. “It’s fine because it’s just us now, but you say shit like this in public all the time.”

“I know.” Bambam smiled shamelessly, crawling up JB’s body. “I like seeing you all hot and bothered, it gets me all hot and bothered too.” He breathed hotly into JB’s ear.

JB breathed in quickly, and he remembered it had been two weeks since they had sex. With Bambam serving it to him on a silver platter all the time, then suddenly it was gone, JB realized how weak he was to Bambam’s advances and how much he wanted it.

Bambam moved away from his ear to hover over JB’s face, peering down at him.

JB knew it was Bambam’s way of mocking him, his way of saying _ I know my sex has power over you, and nothing you do will relinquish that power. _

JB squeezed his eyes shut, conflicted. He knew Bambam was waiting for JB to kiss him and confirm his weakness, and he did, almost immediately, pissing himself off and gratifying himself simultaneously.

JB didn’t even bother telling Bambam to quiet down, and it wasn’t even for the fact that they were alone in the dorm. This was Bambam’s true nature and he loved it too much to leave it.


End file.
